Vehicles, such as cars and trucks, typically include a camera system including one or more cameras to capture images or live feeds of the vehicles' surroundings. Drivers can use the onboard camera system to perform a vehicle maneuver such as parallel parking. In some instances, autonomous vehicles can use the onboard camera system to direct, guide, or otherwise move the vehicle.